1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates in general to a portable apparatus for cooling compressed air in order to prevent moisture from forming at a compressed air output means (e.g., at a paint spray gun, air wrench, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art:
A preliminary patentability search disclosed the following patents: Clapp, U.S. Pat. No. 1,435,135; Dunn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,582,028; Spohrer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,265; Heed, U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,659; Huitson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,717; Wahl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,927; Brinkerhoff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,878; and Bradford, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,680. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
When air is compressed via a typical air compressor or the like, its temperature is increased. Then as the hotter compressed air contacts the cooler ambient air at a compressed air output means (e.g., at a paint spray gun or air tool, etc.), condensation forms droplets of water. The typical use of a water trap does nothing to prevent such condensation, but merely reduces the water content of the compressed air. Bradford U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,680 discloses an apparatus for being interposed in the compressed air supply line of a compressed air system for reducing the temperature of the compressed air; the Bradford apparatus includes a water reservoir, a separate heat exchanger located below the water reservoir and coupled to the water reservoir in such a manner that water will circulate between the reservoir and heat exchanger without the need for a pump or the like.